


three-sentence drabble challenge

by lapmonster



Category: Bleach, EXO (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pushing Daisies, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Succubus, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuddling & Snuggling, Detective Noir, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fauns & Satyrs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Ice Skating, M/M, Mermaids, Sleepy Kisses, Succubus, Vampire Hunters, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapmonster/pseuds/lapmonster
Summary: Three (to six) sentence fics of prompts from Twitter buddies, posted on February 18, 2016 and October 1, 2016. Browse chapter titles for ship/AU.





	1. sleepy kisses kaibaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "kaibaek sleepy kisses"

It's no secret Jongin spends his free time, if not in the practice room, on the living room couch with his phone tucked under his chin, still in his stale performance clothes; this is much to Baekhyun's annoyance, of course, since the couch is his bed and domain. He pretends to be angry when he spots the intruder, nose scrunched up cutely in a kitten-like snarl in attempted reclamation of his territory (and some well-deserved TLC) as he sidles up to where Jongin lies sprawled. But he doesn't even have to say anything for Jongin to roll over on his back, reach out to Baekhyun, and pull him down to meet him, lips clumsily brushing the other's cheek.

"Fine," mutters Baekhyun breathily, aligning his body flush with Jongin's and kissing him proper, "you win."


	2. baekchen mama au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "kick flips into ur house write me baekchen mama au"

Thunder and lightning is a dialogue in their home, rolling in and out of rooms, arcs of electricity finding the metal spires and leaving no trace. It’s almost white noise to Baekhyun now, but sometimes he reaches out to the jagged line of light, lets it tangle between his fingers like thread and tightens his grip on the ethereal thing. It’s the easiest way to get Jongdae’s attention: makes him come running and reaching back, static shock and something softer, gentler, more powerful, zipping between their shared grins.


	3. domestic yoonseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "DOMESTIC YOONSEOK GO"

Somehow, Yoongi always gets saddled with dish duty. No, not “somehow,” it has a name and the name is Jung Hoseok, because he always manages to adorably squirm his way out if it, but—and this is the worst part—it always comes with the promise of Hoseok snaking his arms around Yoongi’s waist and resting his cheek against his shoulder and okay, maybe doing the dishes isn’t the worst thing ever. "Yeah, yeah," he dismissively sighs out when he feels Hoseok’s triumphant smirk against his neck as he begrudgingly (but easily) bends to the other’s will, angling to get more of that light press of lips, "but you can't use aegyo against me for another month."

“Deal,” he breathes, with no intention of keeping the promise.


	4. starcrossed faun/mermaid vmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "VMIN VMIN VMIN VMIN YOU KNOW THE AU THE STAR CROSSED LOVERS MERMAID AND FAUN ONE"

Excitedly, Taehyung lies flat on the bank, unhindered by thoughts of his fur getting muddy, and ever so lightly presses his flat palm against the placid water for 1, 5, 10 seconds before Jimin’s head crowns the surface up into Taehyung’s gentle touch. His fingers card through the mermaid’s hair, cups his cheek and brushes his thumb against the roses there; it’s like Taehyung falls in love all over again every time he sees him. Grinning, he points to the garland of leaves and blossoms woven around his own head and little horns, then holds up his other hand, a crown to match in it: “For you,” he tells Jimin, uncaring if it will come apart when he swims away.


	5. vmin rivals au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "VMIN CELEBRITY RIVALS OR SPORTS BALL RIVALS SOME KIND OF RIVALS AU"

“Don’t think just because you’re younger than me I’m going to go easy on you, Taehyungie,” threatened Jimin lightly, his characteristically high and typically gentle voice holding very little ire despite the words as he tensed for the toss-up.

Taehyung curled his lip back in playful annoyance, spat out, “Only by a couple months, hyung,” and rolled his eyes on the last word, but bit back a smile when he saw Jimin blush in response. Like Jimin would ever hold back, ever, for any reason, in any situation—that’s what made him so fun to tease.


	6. taegi fake married au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "taegi make married"  
> "fake married**"

It’s Taehyung’s idea, of course, because it always fucking is. Yoongi is still at a loss, brain slow to catch up to the unfolding situation— _ did Kim Taehyung just introduce him as his husband, that little _ —when Taehyung’s hand finds his ass, complete with a boxy, too-proud grin. Yoongi yelps, embarrassingly loud and a little too much pleasure mixed with the surprise, then pinches the skin on the back of Taehyung’s hand, hard, and as his  _ apparent _ husband’s features contort with pain Yoongi adds, with a forced smile and gritted teeth, “Yes, we are  _ happily _ married.”


	7. kaibaek at a halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "do kaibaek at a halloween party"

Sullenly, Baekhyun sucked on his plastic fangs as he eyed Jongin from across the room at the snack table, looking effortlessly sexy in his half-assed David Bowie costume as he chatted amiably with another party-goer; the sour expression on Baekhyun’s pale, fake-bloody face made him look very in character, in every way the brooding vampire. 

When he finally could no longer take another flirtatious shoulder-touch from the Charlie Chaplin at the punch bowl and slid into Jongin’s side with a possessive squeeze of his red lightning-striped boyfriend, Jongin turned to him with a dopey grin on his face, already giggling at the joke before it came out of his mouth: “Hyung”—he interrupted himself with his own laughter, gesturing with a pointed finger at the trickle of red over Baekhyun’s chin—“you got something…”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but Jongin’s silly sense of humor had never stopped him from responding with something filthy: “It’s yours...” he whispered, scraping his glistening fangs over Jongin’s neck, finishing, “and I’m still thirsty.”


	8. kaibaek lazy morning cuddling & neck kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: "kaibaek morning cuddling and neck kisses?"  
> "kaibaek college au lazy mornins??"

Jongin and Baekhyun are a tangled mess every morning, one of them (usually Baekhyun) often lying almost entirely on top of the other—this morning is really no different, with one of Baekhyun’s legs lodged between Jongin’s and his cheek resting on Jongin’s shoulder like a pillow. Jongin is only half-awake, lazily tracing directionless lines on Baekhyun’s upper arm, his own arm trapped beneath Baekhyun’s neck. Just as Jongin is wondering if, is  _ sure  _ that, that can’t be comfortable for him he feels a warm breath against his neck as Baekhyun nuzzles into him and lovingly nips at Jongin’s pulse point.


	9. yoonseok domestic kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "yoonseok kisses  
> or baekai body worship"  
> "@wait theyre not aus  
> both domestic then"  
> i uncharacteristically chose yoonseok

The kiss comes out of nowhere when Yoongi enters the kitchen for a tea refill for his home office, and it makes a gross  _ smck! _ sound that only the quickest, sweetest, grossest pecks on the lips can make.

Recoiling, Yoongi’s neck goes as far back as it can when he demands suspiciously, “What was  _ that _ for?”

Hoseok grins, arms akimbo and more than a little exasperated with his reaction when he responds, “Do I really need a  _ reason  _ to kiss my live-in fiancé?”

Zipping past him towards the tea to hide his tell-tale blush, Yoongi grumbles, “Yes.”

“How about I love you?"

“Invalid,” shuts down Yoongi, but then he full-body sighs because he can  _ feel _ Hoseok pouting and quickly adds, “but I love you too.”


	10. yoonseok corpse bride au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "yoonseok, corpse bride au??"

“Practicing vows in a misty, secluded forest” was an activity Yoongi decided should be filed under the “never again” category, the moment he reanimated a dead, blue-faced beauty by the name of Hoseok. All it took was a profession of love to, apparently, the wrong twig and now Yoongi was stuck in an underworld more vibrant and fantastic than real life had ever offered him; but despite his regrets and being dragged here against his will, he felt drawn to this strange place, and this quirky stranger that seemed to need him. If he didn’t truly belong, why did he feel like he did?


	11. ichiruki ice skating (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "ICHIRUKI (DID I SPELL THAT RIGHT) ICE SKATING"

Only Rukia would turn a second ice skating date into a “rematch,” as she dubbed it oh-so dramatically while skating circles around a slightly dumbfounded Ichigo.

“You’ve been practicing,” commented Ichigo goodnaturedly, a fond smile softening his normally hard-schooled features.

“Of course!” she exclaimed excitedly, recounting her sessions of ice-dancing with Sode no Shirayuki and makeshift shoes made from sandals and zanpakutou blades—to which Ichigo laughed at the absurdity of the image of using a shikai for such a trivial activity. “I don’t need to hold your hand anymore!”

But when she doubled back to screech to a halt in front of him, kicking up ice-shavings, she still reached out her hand to lace her fingers through his.


	12. ichiruki ice skating (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt (technically a continuation of the last one) "COMPETITIVE DOUBLES AT THE OLYMPICS THO"

Complete trust in another, all athleticism and practice and fearlessness aside, was what it took to be thrown spinning into the air and land down on one foot, one thin strip of blade. And Rukia had that in spades when it came to her partner (on and off the ice), Ichigo. Being with Ichigo, competing and in love, never felt like falling—only flying.


	13. sam & steve at a halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "UM UM OK sam/steve brotp halloween au idk sorry"

“Look,” begins Steve patiently, feeling very silly in the Luke Skywalker Tatooine-chic drab costume Sam had forced on him, crossing his massive arms over his proportionately massive chest, “not for nothing, but the last time I dressed up for halloween Casablanca had just come out and I was Humphrey Bogart. My general reference for Halloween costumes have been Errol Flynn movies.”

“Errol who?” asks Sam distractedly, still fiddling with the belt of his Han Solo outfit (Wanda promised to be Leia for the party only if they brought Vision, who reluctantly agreed to C-3PO despite his initial interest in the role of Han).

Defeated, Steve sighs, “That’s… you make me sad, man.”


	14. ichiruki cruise ship au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "IchiRuki, Cruiseship AU?? ouo"

“Humans  _ murder _ for fun!?” an aghast Rukia exclaims a little too loudly, the champagne flute in her hand sloshing.

“Shh, sh,” scolds Ichigo, clearly embarrassed, “it’s a murder  _ mystery _ , it’s interactive theatre, you’re supposed to  _ solve _ a murder for fun—a  _ fake _ murder!”

A competitive flame seems to ignite in Rukia’s eyes despite the cruise’s unlimited champagne package deal slurring her words, “We are going to bring these criminals to  _ justice _ !”


	15. ned/chuck succubus au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "do ur otp from ur fave tv show in a succubus au"

It’s not until 19 years, 34 weeks, 2 days, and 42 minutes after their first and last kiss that Young Ned, now the Pie-Maker, and the girl named Chuck meet again, with her hovering over his bed, black batlike wings flapping and pointed tail flicking in the air.

Ned woke to her face in front of him, sitting up abruptly and shouting, “Chuck!?” before she could taste the sweet nectar of his visceral, sexual life force.

With a sigh, Chuck flopped from the air, bodily landing astride Ned’s torso to try to explain how she had come to acquire such strange appendages as wings and a tail, and why she had come back to him: “It’s a long story,” she began, “the facts are these…”


	16. baekchen vampire/hunter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "maybe baekchen w a vampire/hunter au"

“Regular Van Helsing,” mutters Baekhyun under his breath when he senses the presence of notorious vampire hunter Kim Jongdae enter the dark tunnel. Easily, he sinks into the shadows to remain undetected from his unwanted guest but just as he seemingly vanishes into night he feels another presence—impossibly, the same one: another Jongdae coming up behind him. 

Quick as a flash, Baekhyun whirls around, but only to have a shotgun, no doubt loaded with wooden bullets, pointed squarely at his chest.

Before Baekhyun can demand  _ how _ the hunter did it, Jongdae quirks a Cheshire grin and quips unprompted, “Like you said, ‘regular Van Helsing,” but doesn’t pull the trigger, not yet. He has plans for this vampire.


	17. ichiruki 1930's detective noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'll play. Ichigo/Rukia, 1930's detective noir."

Entanglements were a conflict of interest, at best; fatal, at worst—and worst was also most realistic, even if Detective Ichigo Kurosaki didn’t want to admit it to himself. Doll-faced dames with killer gams packing heat and private eye licenses like Rukia Kuchiki came in handy if they stayed in your pocket but, Ichigo surmised as he struck a match against the lady’s dresser in her empty apartment after a night of sleuthing and too much whiskey, were too dangerous to…  _ entangle _ with. But if he was going to solve her sister’s murder (and stay alive), he thought as he lit a cigarette between his bruised lips, he first needed to find his pants.


End file.
